


Proposal

by melodramaqueen



Series: Jack/Ianto Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, CoE Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaqueen/pseuds/melodramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m starting to hate that word. Maybe. But it does seem to sum us up, doesn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

“I don’t… I’m not sure what to do with this, really.

‘This’ is a ring, by the way. In case the box didn’t give me away. I have to admit, I didn’t exactly think this through. Just followed an impulse.

I know we weren’t there yet. I don’t know if we ever would have gotten there. Maybe we’d have stayed together a while longer and then gone our separate ways.

Or maybe you’d have gotten over your strange fear of those words – ‘couple’, ‘together’, ‘date’. Maybe I’d have stopped walking on eggshells around you, avoiding the whole damn issue, and just asked you what the problem was. Maybe you would have told me. Maybe you wouldn’t have. Maybe we’d have argued either way and then kissed.

I’m starting to hate that word. Maybe. But it does seem to sum us up, doesn’t it?”

Jack stood before the headstone for a few more minutes, coat billowing behind him in the strong evening breeze. Ianto Jones. The letters carved in the stone stared back at him.

He set the box down on the ground in front of it but didn’t let go immediately. His fingers lingered over the box for a minute as he turned it around in his palm, popping it open and snapping it shut once. The small metallic band glimmered as it caught the fading light of the setting sun. Finally, he took the ring out, kept it there and put the empty box back in his pocket. 

Then he turned around sharply and walked away. He had some appointments to keep. The first was with Gwen Cooper and his wristband, the second with a spaceship and the third with eternity.


End file.
